


Good

by Nerdgirl001



Series: Mini fics with mini titles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Brother Steve, Machine shop, Other, cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a little help sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

Working in a machine shop is always hectic, at least when Tony Stark is around. That's why on this Wednesday night all of Avengers towers was quiet and still, except for the shop. It had all started with Tony attempting to update his arc reactor, but the damn thing kept going out on him and that stupid robot in the walls kept calling in backup whenever his heart stopped.   
\---  
First Jarvis had reached Thor who happened to be the closest one in the tower at the time. He burst through a wall and crashed into Tony's limp body. He tried to use Mjölnir as a sort of defribulator and would have melted every component of the arc reactor had Jarvis not shouted at him and told him to push the restart button that Tony had installed. 

After some yelling and a lot of confusion Bruce was called in as well. This settled things down a bit and Tony was able to get done most of the work with Bruce there to help. And after a few hours both Thor and Bruce left to get some dinner. 

When Nat got back from her mission she found her way into the machine shop only because she couldn't stand the silence of everywhere else. Eventually Steve made it in there too, mostly because of the fact that he couldn't paint with all that yelling going on.   
\---  
"No! I said the blue wire are you tying to kill me?!" Tony shouted at Nat.

"может быть, тогда вы бы остановить движение" Nat muttered. 

"Don't you talk Russian in my workshop. Tell her Steve America is for those who speak English."

Steve sighed, "America is for everyone who needs us. The tired and poor and huddled masses. The homeless and tempest-tost-"

"What the hell does that even mean?" Tony asked, keeping in mind the fact that his heart was effectively open in his chest his voice was a bit on edge.

Steve chuckled lightly, "tempest-tost? It means tossed about or agitated violently. Anyway she said that of you died at least then you wouldn't move, or something of the sort. Don't you speak Russian?" He gave Tony a wink.

Tony sighed and muttered something about 'Captain Perfect' and continued pulling on wires and yelling at Nat.

"I was joking when I said that I wanted the left hand metric adjustable wrench! There's no such thing! Idiot!" Tony quickly grabbed a wrench from his workbench and turned some bolt apparently, from the relief on his face, in the nick of time. 

"перейти имеют конкурс дерьмо броска с обезьяной" Nat yelled in response.

"Steeeeeeve!" Tony cried.

Steve just laughed. "I'm not translating that one. You look it up on your own later." 

After a few hours the upgrade was complete. Steve and Nat left Tony and Dummy to pick up the rubble from his workshop. They made it up the stairs then both collapsed at the landing, too tired to walk any more . They looked at eachother and found that their faces were plastered in grease, metal flakes, and smiles. 

Steve stood and attempted to help Nat up, but ended up being pulled back to the ground next to her. Steve thought about the work they had done in the few hours they were down there and smiled again. He crouched on his knees, ruffled Nat's hair, and said, "You did good kid." He could see something inside her relax and realized that she did actually care what Tony said, at least a little. He smiled down at her and helped her to her feet before making his way to the kitchen, "Want some food?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you're feeling too lazy to look it up the last thing Nat said in Russian roughly translates to "Go have a contest with a monkey throwing shit"


End file.
